As The Wheel Turns
by Metalbror
Summary: The Wheel of Time turns, and ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legends fade to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. A new age has begun and it is the age of shinobi. (You can use see this as an challange as I can't complete it or you can just see it as inspiration.)


**Naruto Fanfic ide**

**Harem: Kyuubi, Tsunade, Anko, Hana, Shizune, Mei, Shion, Koyuki, Yugito, Samui, Tsunami?**

**Can't stand Hinata**

Prolog canon but parents put invisible genjutsu seal with message about who he's parent are and a invisible storage seal with the every jutsu and seal scroll they had. The genjutsu seal would deactivate if he's heartbeat get critical low twice and only when he is alone and safe. The storage seal was on a timer that would be revealed at his 15 birthday or at the same time the genjustu seal deactivated.

Danso fears what Naruto could become if he was not trained by him so he seals away 3/4 of his intelligence and and put a growth suppressing seal on his back to so that Naruto would have problem learning and be kicked out of the shinobi academia and then Danso could one day get him to join root and after thinking about the possible that Naruto would abandon the village or get to powerful so he added a dead-man switch seal so he can kill Naruto if it ever happened.

It was Naruto's birthday the day he turned 5 that a mob attacked Naruto when he was hit unconscious he was forced in to his mindscape where he meets the Kyuubi. Naruto was afraid for his life but stood up to the Kyuubi anyway demanding to know why it was in Naruto's mind. Kyuubi refused at first to explains why it attacked the village but finely gave in and told him what happened that it was under a genjutsu and attacked against it's will when it was ripped from it's previous host. At the same time as Naruto and Kyuubi was speaking the Hokage and a few ANBU had arrived at the scene and taken the offenders prisoners. The Hokage ordered the ANBU to take Naruto to the hospital were he is in need of a blood transfusion. On of the doctors had a grudge against Kyuubi so he gives Naruto a blood pack with AB+ unknowing that the blood comes from the second child of the Uchiha clan head Uchiha Fugaku the child whose name was Uchiha Sasuke

**The blood that was AB+ had the usual negative effect when Naruto is in need of a B+. Narutos blood cells attack the incompatible blood cells of Sasuke and win.**

**Naruto's Body then absorb the lingering chakra that was in the blood and add it to Narutos.**

During the critical minutes of the battle of the bloods inside Narutos body Narutos mind is slowly fading away. Naruto wakes up laying in water above Naruto what looked like the whole universe laid open for him Naruto looked around on all the water that seemed like it was gloving.

Suddenly there is an old man hovering above what looks like black orbs. The old man started speaking in an language that Naruto could not understand. After a few minutes of the man speaking in different languages they finely found a common language.

The old man presented him self as Hagoromo ootsutsuki the sage of the six path and the creator of ninshu. Due to Naruto unknowingly absorbing the unknown blood that seemed to belonged the chakra reincarnation of Indra the first born of Hagoromo and with Naruto being the chakra reincarnation of Asura caused Naruto gain the Rinnegan like Madara had done but unlike Madara Naruto gained the Rinnegan at such a young age Hagoromo chose to seal all of the paths except the Deva path and the elemental attributes the Rinnegan gave but due to Naruto's young age he would also be able to use Hagoromo's senjutsu so Naruto would need to learn it like the Shodaime Hokage did in order to gain his own senjustu and if Naruto learned the Nine names Hagoromo would summon Naruto again if he would ever be close to death.

Kyuubi help Naruto train 1 year with the help of kage bunshin and low level restriction/gravity seals. When a half a year had gone by Naruto snuck in to the abandoned Senju compound and steal all the scrolls on the mokuton release thinking it can come in handy. An other half a year passed and on his 6 birthday he's attacked again after leaving the hospital and entering the forest of death the genjutsu seal activates and his parents massage explain why they did what they did. Naruto then planes on leaving the village that caused him so much pain.

When he begins the academy. Naruto creates an blood clone with the help of Kyuubi that takes his place as an smiling idiot and as a spy to collect information and copy different ninja scrolls and possible allies.

Naruto leaves the village and creates 20 more blood clones that is ordered to travel to the other four great villages and all the smaller villagers to join the ninja force in each village just like the blood clone in Konoha to collect information and copy different scrolls and to read and copy the entire library.

Naruto then travels to Uzukagure that used to be the home of the Uzumaki's but was destroyed just before the second shinobi war by the combined forces of Kiri and Kumo because they were afraid of there talent in fuinjutsu. After a week of searching the ruins Naruto enters the biggest building that that probable was were the clan head and his or her's family lived. After searching the building from top to bottom Naruto found a secret passage that was sealed with a blood seal so that only an alive Uzumaki with his or hers free will could open. The passage lead to a big room with scrolls covering the walls and in the middle there was a ray of light shining up on a single pedestal that had a scroll laying in the middle of it.

After reading the scroll Naruto started searching the walls in order to get a grasp of the thousands of scroll contained. After a while he concluded that most of the scrolls was on sealing, and on different weapons and scrolls on the Uzumaki chakra chain bloodline.

After training for 1 years with one hundred clones he has learned 50% of the thing that both his parents left for him and he had not learned even a hundredth of what was in the bunker.

Deep inside the bunker there was an old book that seemed to have been translated many times it was about the origin of the Uzumaki clan. In the book it stood that the Uzumaki was the the name his clan took after the clan head marring the sister of the clan head of the Senju clan and there by making the cousins in blood.

Before the marriage clan had according to the scroll been called Aeil but there was only written that the Aeil had red hair which was one of the things that the Uzumaki's was well known for, it also was written that the Aeil clan was also a very tall people even the women where over six feet tall some of the members was close to seven feet and that they aged much slower than other people not even they knew why they did that. On the inside of back cover of the book was a comment of a legend that the Aiel spoke of.

The legend was about the orgin of the Aiel that they came from an other world and they had come from an great city but they had to leave in order to learn of the new land that they had arrived in and the serrunding land was to dry for anything to grow.

After sealing all that was in the bunker Naruto made a new Blood clone that would stay in Uzukagure in order to find out how the village had lost in the war and why the barriers failed and how they was powered when the barrier was able to stand against tre armies at the same time.

Naruto then traveled to each of the bunkers that his blood clones had established to absorbed the blood clones to gain there knowledge. After absorption Naruto create a new one in place of the one he absorbed and put an hirashi seal in each of the bunkers.

After two weeks of travel across the mountain spine to the west of the elemental country Naruto find himself at the edge of an great desert bigger then Suna but of dried dirt instead of sand.

After an other 2 weeks of travel Naruto is finely at the city. Up on arrival he is stunned by the look of the city. The city in the middle of the desert was bigger then all the great villages put together. The city was composed of giant closed to finished glass buildings with there metal skeleton that seemed to be touching the clouds. Even though the terrible heat the city was surrounded by a thick mist making it look like the city was sitting on a cloud. And as was written it was guarded by something else then chakra but he felt that the city was calling on him instead of trying to scare him away.

On a hill about a mile away from the city there is an stone column with an inscription that stated that no one is allowed to enter Rhuidean with any weapons or water. After unsealing all kunai's and shiruken's and water bags from the seal on his wrist and biceps Naruto resealed them into an empty scroll leaving it next to the column. Naruto then started running for Rhuidean.

As soon entered the mist he felt lost he didn't know if he ware running in the right direction or just running in circles. After what felt like hours he finely exited the mist. All around him the buildings seemed to tower above him like mountains. Naruto slowly walked down the main street to a open plaza with a great tree with trefoil-shaped leaves as soon Naruto reached the tree he felt at peace like all his burden and his wariness from the abuse in his childhood just was lifted from his body and soul.

After standing beneath the tree what seemed like hours the cold of the night began creeping in on him so Naruto sought shelter in an empty house for the night but he did not venture any further then the a few meter inside the door.

When Naruto woke he started looking around until he reached many glass columns or what looked like glass at least. As soon Naruto entered the columns he suddenly was somewhere else not in body but in mind. Before Naruto's eyes he saw his ancestors memory until he came to the last memory. He was standing before Rhuidean but with out mist and with a big lake south of the city and fields of flowers and tree reaching the horizon. It was so different then the Rhuidean Naruto had seen that he would have gasp if he had could. Suddenly the body Naruto was inhabiting was moving when it heard the footsteps that was approaching.

_"My lord dragon. Why are you sealing Rhuidean up again now that we have won the war?"_

_"I'm sealing it up because it has served it purpose for us and it is time the city rest until the true leader of the city comes to collect whats will be lost and forgotten. Here he shall learn of his heritage and true power"_

_"Who is he my lord and when shall he come?"_

_"I don't know who he is but he will be of my blood or even I again or someone new but he will not come for thousands of year when we and our power and ways are forgotten."_

_"I see. Are we leaving the angreals, Sa'angreal and the Ter'angreals? And how to make them along with the amulet of the growing of the way's?"_

_"Yes he will need them and learn how to make them. Some of the Ogiers have already used the power of the stub to leave this world and if the wheel weaves as the wheel will there is a great possibility that Rhuidean will join them. I have also reprogrammed the Ter'angreal of memory's so that he can learn how to feel the 'One Power' and how to draw up on it from the 'true Source'. But I feel he will be special I think he will be able to draw from both saidin and saidar"_

_"But my lord that is in possible only men and women can drawn from respective source"_

_"I know but it may be only an feeling but I have always followed my feelings and if that ain't true my name is not Rand Al'Thor 'The Dragon Reborn"_

Naruto suddenly was back in his own body surprised by what had happen. The next step he took he saw the history of Rand Al'Thor and his battle against the 'Dark One'. Each step he took he gained more knowledge about the power how to draw up on it how to weave in thousands and thousands of ways from the very simplest to webs so complex ways that it was mindboggling From simply lifting things in the air to controlling the weather.

When Naruto exited the columns that slowly turned to sand as there duty was done and they were simply to powerful to be allowed to exist. Naruto turned his head and saw a redstone doorway that looked like it was twisted in an impossible way. As Naruto stood before the door way he realized it was an Ter'angreal and from the flow of power connected from it seemed like it's purpose was to take the user somewhere but only once.

Naruto stepped through the door and was suddenly in an corridor where he did not know but he realized that he needed to be on his guard. As Naruto was looking around a man was suddenly in front of him. The man that looked he was crossed between a man and a fox. The foxman lead Naruto to a room with a half a dozen columns with seated people up on top of the columns half were male the other half was female.

"Ask for 3 things and you shall have it for the right price."

"I want the items I need to complete my destiny. I want the knowledge I need to complete my destiny. I want to return to Rhuidean whit out getting attacked or harmed in any way. As price I give you half my world."

"Accepted" Yelled a female.

"Accepted" Yelled the others.

Suddenly there was a female foxman in front of Naruto and grabbed his left eye and yanked it out. With a scream of pain Naruto fainted.

When Naruto came to he was lying beneath the big tree in the center of the plaza that Naruto now aware of as a chora or as the Aiel called Avendesora 'the tree of life'. Suddenly pain cursed through Naruto's head as memory's that did not belong settled in he's mind. The memory's and knowledge ranged from farming to battle to politic to 'game of houses' to tending horses. When the pain settled Naruto had the knowledge to run a city and every thing in between.

Turning his head Naruto saw a ring that he knew was sleepweaver and if he slept with it he could enter Tel'aran'rhiod in the old Tongue 'The Unseen World'. two swords one what seemed to be made of crystal but Naruto remembered the sword as the angreal 'Callandor' 'the sword that isn't a sword' and the other sword as Laman's sword a weapon made from the one power so it would never dull or break. and a spear with a sword's tip. The spear's blade and shaft were engraved with two ravens each, and a caption on the shaft reads:

_Thus is our treaty written; thus is agreement made._ _Thought is the arrow of time; memory never fades._ _What was asked is given. The price is paid._

As Naruto read the last word he remembered the price and lifted his and to his left eye and felt that it was still there thanks to his generation abilities.

After creating two-hundred kage bunshins to explore the city and to find out what would be needed to complete the city that has been waiting to be finished for so long

After taking the top most room in the highest building in the center of the city with a view of the whole city Naruto started planing what he needed to do from now on. He had a city but no people and even if he had people in the city there would not have been any for them to eat and they could not trade because there was no businesses. The a few of the clones had dispelled and Naruto now knew that there was an need of glass for windows and such. Naruto knew that glass came from melted sand but nothing more then that and the place that made most glass in Elemental Nation was Suna.

Opening a doorway in to darkness where a ordinary board was seemingly hovering on the other side of the portal as soon as Naruto steeped on to the board it changed shape to the cuendillar plate with the ancient symbol for the Aie Sedai. Naruto started skiming to Suna.

After arriving in Suna Naruto quickly hanged in to s civilian and suppressed his chakra level to an civilian with the help of his seal to so he would not draw attention to him. After on hour he found his blood clone that he carefully signaling it to follow. After arriving at a training ground that no one was using. Naruto asked blood clone who was the best glass maker in suna. The clone informed Naruto that there was two stores that made great glass items were on created glass windows and bottles while the other was a glassblower that made different glass items that was really beautiful. After hearing this Naruto created 2 more blood clones that was already in a henge and sent them to one store each and there they would ask to be a apprentices of the glass maker. With that done Naruto once again made a gateway and skimid back to Rhuidean.

After returning Naruto started to explore the surrounding area of the city and slowly moved more and more west and north until Naruto came across the Western mountains. The mountains where even bigger then the mountains in Kumo that Naruto's blood clone that he had sent there had sent images of. Naruto started to imaginate what riches there could be hiding in the mountains and it would be an excellent place to get the rock to complete Rhuidean but having no way of excavate the mountain yet. He could soften the rock use earth manipulation but that would make it unusual to build with and he was not strong enough with the one power yet to cut or carry the rocks then the memory's told him it would be realizing it was because even if he had the memory's it did not mean that he was able to use the power untrained while he could do every thing he remembered only on a much smaller scale then in his memory. so Naruto returned to the city.

The few clones that were left after sent out the two-hundred Naruto had sent out in to the city to explore dispelled and giving Naruto information about a door in the basement of the building that he was living in and the building across from the building Naruto was living in was seal some how so he had to take a closer look. Behind the door in the basement Naruto found gold, silver and copper coins and beautifully crafted jeweled necklaces, rings brooches and bracelets and many different statues and other work of art that seamed to have been stored in the room for safe keeping. After making a few dozen clones Naruto walked over to the sealed building to examine why it was sealed and if there was a way to open it.

As soon Naruto placed his had on the door handle the there was faint click and a soft warm wind coming from behind the door. When Naruto looked in the building he found that it was a gigantic library filled with thousand up on thousands of books that was written in both in the language that Rand Al'thor used and the language that Lews Therin Thelamon wrote and spoke in that was called the Old tongue in the time Rand Al'thor grew up. Naruto's hands and legs trembled to thinking about all that lost and new knowledge that was just sitting on those shelves waiting to be read.

Naruto suppressed the urge to ravage the shelves and started to explore the library. Deep inside he found a box with a plakett on it was written that inside the box were seeds for the Nym 'the green men' the gardeners in the age of Legends and they with the help of the Ogiers and the Dai'shain Aiel would participate in an activity called 'seed singing,' thereby helping the crops to grow just after they were planted in just hours the plants was knee high and even higher were the Nym had danced and sung.

Naruto looked at the box and wondered if it was time to plant the seeds but realized it was to soon.

After about an half an hour he found what he was looking for "The Bowl Of Winds". After making twelve more Kage Bunshins and linking together Naruto slowly started weaving the flows trough the bowl so the rain that had not been present for thousands of years would slowly return and with it, life would once again flow from the hills. It went slowly and it was hard but he succeeded and in a few months the hills would be green with grass and it would be time to plant the Nyms.

As the weeks went by the rain had come with a vengeance it rained non stop for days and Naruto took his time to read the books in the library and added seals to each book and shelf with the help of his kage bunshins and also archiving the books in order to make it easy to find the books about the one power he put in storage scroll were they would stay until he had build "The White Tower" where women would learn about saidar and "The Black Tower" were men would learn about saidin.

The White Tower would still have the hierarchy of Novis, Accepted and Aie Sedai

Becoming a novice is known as being "put in white," because they are held to a strict dress code - white dresses, stockings, shoes, and even hair ribbons.

Accepted would wear a white dress with Six bands of color at hem and cuffs. The sevent one the red one was removed as it was not needed any more. The Accepted also would be given a gold ring of a snake that would be called "Great Serpent ring" that would worn on the third finger of their left hand.

Aie Sedai that could have a "Great Serpent ring" on witch finger they wanted and a and would have one aie sedai as Amyrlinseat as its leader that only bowed to the one that had the title Dragon that would be the leader of the city.

"The Black Tower" would have the hierarchy of solder, Dedicated and then Asha'man.

Soldier - The lowest rank; they wear no decoration on their collars and are equivalent to a novice in the White Tower. Unlike novices, Soldiers are required to carry out all chores with the One Power. When entering the tower they would be Solder and would be learned hand to hand combat and how to use swords if they would ever end up in an situation ware they was unable to us saidin.

Dedicated - Those who have advanced to a certain level of skill; they wear distinctive black coats and a silver sword pin on the left side of their collars. They are equivalent to an Accepted in the White Tower.

Asha'man - when gaining this rank they would be given a pin of a Dragon in gold and they would be lead by the M'Hael witch means "Leader" in the Old Tongue and would be on the same level as the Amyrlin and would also only bow to the Dragon. Naruto had already taken that title as he was the Dragon Reborn and had all the knowledge of both Saidin, Saidar and about chakra.

Naruto had already found a spot to build the towers about two miles north of the city far enough to not disturb the city while learning but close enough to be seen from the city but Naruto had not found a spot for the Ninja academy yet he was thinking about putting a third tower that would be behind a veil in order to be invisible indicating they work in the hidden and would be called "The Hidden Tower" next to the others that would be like the White and Black Tower for The ninjas and would be lead by the Ryukage (Dragon shadow) and would be on the same level as the Armelyn and M'Hael And would also only bow to the Dragon.

But it was still only a idea nothing more. Naruto had the blueprints trough the his memory's but he had Not the ability to build the towers yet but with the help of the Ogiers if he could find them and they were willingly to help finish the city and help build the towers it would be no problem.

The seal on the shelf was a preservation seal to help preserve the books in mint condition. The seals on the book was also a preservation and a reversed summoning seal that would return the book back to it's proper place if it was moved out of the city or someone tried to destroy it. The drawing of the seals took more almost two weeks with the help of 200 shadow clones but it was finally finished and he had read a lot of books between the sealings now it was time to go trough the angreals, sa'angreal and ter'angreal to see which was too dangerous to be laying around. It took some time to figure out what every thing did but after a month every thing was organized and had a plakett attached to the item were it stood about what the item did and how to use it.

A week after the organizing of the items it finally stopped raining and Naruto was finally able to start training in the usage of the saidin and saidar so he created five-hundreds of shadow clones that split in ten groups two hundred fifty shadow clones trained in saidin in the five elements of it fire, earth, water, air and spirit in order for the treads to become thicker and stronger the same did the other two hundred fifty but with saidar when he could not make them any thicker he would start to combine the treads in different weaves.

After a few weeks of training the food supply was all most empty and would need to be refilled that was no problem for the moment but what would happen when people started to live in the city were would they get there food from. Then Naruto got an idea one of the clones had gone about fifty miles to the south where there was a great flat plane that would be excellent for orchard of different kinds and planes for fields of wheat, corn and vegetables there could be a tiny village of farms that could take care of the fields. In one of his memory's from Rand there was a machine that could take the crop to the city really quickly and on of his shadow clones that had gone to the land of snow that had a similar machine that was going on steam but with the help of the technology from sky village it could be remodeled to go on chakra.

Now the problem were to get water that did not come from rain so the farmers could get water from when it was dry weather. Maybe if he went more north to the mountains he maybe could find a lake or something like that and make kanal down past the towers down to the city so it fill the crater to the west of the city making it to a big lake were they could create a harbor that could take people to the other side so they could travel to the mountains to the west and the harbor could also fish to provide the city with more food and then the river could continue past the fields where farmers could collect water and such may be he would rebuild the whitebridge from Rand memory just to create some beauty for the farmers.

After making a Blood clone with half his chakra to begin marking out were the farms were gonna be and what kind of farms that would go were Naruto returned to the city in order to sleep.

The next day Naruto woke up and took the Talisman of Growing that he had made with great difficulty the previous week feeling it could be needed and began skiming to the north to find a lake after what felt like one hour even thou nothing happened Naruto felt that he was there and opened the gateway and stept out and looked around. In front of him was a big lake that looked really deep and beyond the lake was a forest of many different trees some was fruit trees some was ordinary trees and some he had never seen before. After a few minutes of taking in the sights Naruto entered the forest extending his senses to find any animal or other beings in the forest. After a half an hour Naruto felt the presence of someone about two hundred feet in front of him. Naruto slowly sneaked towards the the presence and jumped up in a tree close to the being to have a closer look.

The sight of the being almost made Naruto to fall down the tree out of suprise. It was en ogier and a young looking one somewere about Loial's age when Rand first met him. Naruto droped down the tree and moved so he was infront of the ogier so he would not scare him when he spoke.

"Greetings tree brother. I am suprised to find your kind in this world but it is an blessing that the wheel of time chose to send the Alantin here."

"Who are you that speek to me with the words of the ancient lands that we left behind so long ago"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto son of Namikaze Minat son of unknown but in my preveus life my name was Rand Al'Thor the Dragon Reborn and before that I was Lews Therin Thelamon the Dragon"

"Your name sings in my ears Uzumaki Naruto son of Namikaze Minat son of unknown I am Loiel son of Harman son of Kaldar of the line of Loial"

"Your name sings in my ears Loiel son of Harman son of Kaldar of the line of Loial I do not remember that Ogiers adding Linages in to there presentations?"

"Indeed we didn't but after we left the old world we started doing it in memory of Loial and how he inspierd us to fight together with mankind"

"Is there more tree brothers here in the forest?"

"Yes we have a big stedding not far from here!"

"Could you take me there I wish to speek to the elders"

"As you wish and along the way we kan speak about what has happend since we left the old world"

"It will be me a pleasure"

After one hour of walking Naruto felt the blocking of the true source indikating that ha had entered a stedding. Looking around he saw several ogier homes with a few ogier standig outside studing him.

After talking to a elder named Himal son of Kuldar son of Demelle about the need of builders in Rhuidean and in the future Whitebridge when telling him about the seeds of the Nyms the old ogier smiled and said he may be bit hasty in this decision but he would be happy to send the best stone workers to the Rhuidean and to help taking care of the trees in the orchard. But Rhuidean lay far to the south and it would take weeks to get there. Naruto just smiled and took out the Talisman of Growing and told the Ogiers to follow him after exiting the stedding he channeled trough the 'Talisman of Growing' and a gateway began growing in front of the surprised Ogiers. Naruto walked up to the gateway and removed the Avendesora leaf in the middle and the other leafs started to move like a soft wind started blowing and the gateway opened. It was like a mirror made of the finest silver that seemed to have a soft light glowing trough it. Naruto turned to the Ogiers and told them that there would be a gateway at Rhuidean and one at Whitebrige so it would not take as long to travel.

With the help of the mokuton release Naruto was able to grow the orchard in a matter of days and the Ogiers started tending to the tree and they said it would take a year before the trees would give fruit and then they would not need to buy it from the other villages.

It would take the Ogiers about a year before Rhuidean and the towers would be completed and Naruto could start to gather new inhabitants for the city. So during that time he could train and visit the other villages and absorb the knowledge of his clones and indulge in the different arts that existed.

Naruto Age 9

Two Years went by and a lot has changed the city was completed Naruto who now looked like a sixteen year old despite only being only nine and was a at least 5'8 (170) and would grow even taller it was probably from his Aeil blood. According to Kyuubi it was because of the memory's of Rand and Lews that had been grown men and was causing his body to grow in order to fully accept there muscle memory's. Naruto was getting quite good at playing the flute like Rand had and was even better at painting thanks to all training in fuinjutsu and the first thing Naruto painted was a painting of Rand , Elayne, Aviendha and Min. Then a painting of Lews Therin and Ilyena Sunhair. And finely a painting with Rand's friends Mat, Perrin, Loial, Nynaeve, Loial, Lan, Tom and Moiraine in memory of his previous life.

The orchard was giving fruit one year ago and it was much more fruit on the tree's than Naruto knew of had ever given before and the fruits also was tastier then any fruit that ether Naruto or the Ogiers had ever eaten before. Most of the fruit went to the brewery that was built in whitebridge because there was more then enough for feeding the Ogiers and Naruto so the fruit was being made in to different liquor to sale when completed or stored to get a aged taste.

Now that the city and the three towers was completed and they looked amazing like Tar valon but in three different colors so was there a couple of things needed .First Naruto needed a teacher for the ninja academy and and a Director for the hospital. The director was an easy choice Senju Tsunade would be an excellent director and if she was able to use saidin she would be an excellent choice for the seat as the head of the Yellow Adai and possible become the first Amerlin in this world and if her apprentice was any ware near as good as Tsunade in healing then she could take over the position as director of the Hospital and let Tsunade take care of the needs for the white tower.

Naruto's clones had made a jutsu that allowed them to transfer memory's from one clone to an other or from a clone to Naruto so he got daily rapports from his blood clone that was in the different villages and some of them had found that few civilians in each village that are able to learn how to channel and many of the orphans is also ether able to learn or is born with the spark and need to be taught or they would probably die. So as soon as he had was able to find Tsunade he would begin to gather the civilians and orphans that would like to learn channeling and ninjutsu.

His blood clone that he left in Uzukagure had found some thing that had allowed him to completly rebuild Uzukagure. His clone found an secret room beneath the placa in front of the kage tower. In the room on the floor was an exact replica of the island when the clone had put some chakra in to a seal in fornt of it the whole replica started glowing and from the replica village on the island five lines of seals began glowing and att the end of the lines there was five boulding that was glowing red. The clone sent out clones to check the buildings out. The clones found the boulding and inside there was a big seal that seemed to absorbe the energies of the maelstrom and convert it into chakra that seemed to power the village replica. But it was damage of age so after Naruto fixed it he activated the seal again. As soon it was activated the whole island started shaking. When the shaking had stopped the clone went out he saw the whole village whole again as no war had happend.

Naruto made a copy of the seals and made a simular room in Rhuidean.

Naruto found out that Tsunade was in a gambling town in the land of fire so Naruto veiled him self in to how Rand Al'thor had looked like and opend a gateway to a clearing just outside of the gambling town to find Tsunade. Naruto then made 10 shadow clones to scout out the town for people that would be able to channle as it was time for Rhuidean to gain citizens. Naruto found Tsunade in a casino were she was playing Texas hold em and she was winning for once. Naruto sat down across from Tsunade and placed a bet that she called. As the game went on Naruto won more and more until Tsunade was almost out of money then he gave her a offer.

"How about this. You work for me for 2 years and follow my orders."

"And why would I do that. There is nothing in it for me and I hate ninja villages."

"I will give you a possibility to learn a new way of healing people. I also can see trough your genjutsu that you have around your self. I must say I'm surprised that there is no difference between the genjustu and your natural look but that is probably due to your Uzumaki blood you are after all a quarter Uzumaki."

"Sorry but I'm still not interested"

Tsunade begun to stand up to leave when Rand said.

"Wait! I have some information that you will want to hear."

"Not interested"

"Even through it is about this new way of healing that will also slow down anyone aging so much that they are able to live until they are in there Nine hundreds and with a Uzumaki's life force maybe even longer."

"That is not possible. There is no way to slow aging."

"Not true. Look it like this with healthy food and a healthy surrounding you can extend people's life ten to fifteen years but with bad food or a bad surrounding it can lower the life expectancy with a indifferent number. And if those arguments are not enough then listen to me for family."

"Family I have no family the only family I had was my brother Nawaki and he died a long time ago."

"That's not true. When your grandfather married Uzumaki Mito to create the alliance between Konoha and Uzushio they also made a deal that the there first born child would stay in Konoha and live there and their second born would go to Uzushio to live there." Tsunade slumped down like her bones had turned to jelly by the shock.

"WHAT"

"The second born had the Uzumakis red hair and that went to Uzushio as a teenager and lived a happy life and had a Daughter that they sent to Konoha when your grand mother was to old to contain kyuubi not long after that the invasion of Uzushio happened. The girl grew up to be a great ninja that was both feared an awed then she fell in love with a young man that had saved her from getting kidnapped by Kumo in order to get the Uzumaki blood line. As time went on they married in secret so their enemy's would not know and then she got pregnant."

"Were is she" asked Tsunade with tears in here Eyes

"Dead. She died about Nine years ago a little while after giving birth" Rand answered.

"Were is the child" asked Tsunade a bit pale but with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Oh he is in Konoha" Rand answered

At that Tsunade stod up and was about to leave again when Rand added.

"And in Iwa" At that Tsunade turned to Rand in confusion.

"And in Suna, Kiri, Sora, technically all over Elemental Nation and beyond the mountain spine to the west and just so you know it have been named the The Dragons Spine now."

"But there is no way he can be all over Elemental Nation and there is nothing but a desert beyond the Dragons Spine as you called it"

"I will not tell you any more unless if you take my offer then I can tell you much more." Rand answered with a smile

"Fine I'll join you but I want to be able to refuse orders that I'm ether not able to do or that I don't want to do" Tsunade finale said.

"Oh don't worry I won't force you to do something that will harm you or your assistant." Rand answered. Then he unsealed the oath rod from a seal on the inside of his jacket. "This is an oath rod that will see to it that you will be loyal to me and when the 2 years are up I will realese you from the bond and you will be free to do as you like."

Talk to Tsunade about teaching civilians to use chakra and the positive benefits from doing so!

Fire for Blacksmiths and industry workers at the mines to help keep the heat up forges and smelters.

Wind for woodcutters and stone cutter worker to help to cut down trees and cut rocks neatly

Lightning as purer energy for train and homes

Earth for farmers to soften and turning the earth before planting and such

Water for farmers and animal owners to create artificial rain above the plants

Healing jutsus for Farmers to take care of the animals so that they don't get sick or parasites.

Those that was unable to channel the one power was taken to the Hidden tower where they were given a choice at joining the military or just get trained in different jutsus depending on what they wanted to work with.

The channelers from the other towers would be allowed to learn how to use chakra when they had progressed to a certain point in there studies it was not obligatory but recommended.

After half a year the 200 students of the white and black towers was ready to open gateways of there own to seek out new recruit that wanted to learn or just didn't fell like they fitted in there community.

When an other half a year had gone by the number of students in the white tower were around one thousand and the black tower had about one thousand two hundreds and the hidden tower had four thousands students both those that had been civilians and those that had been missing nins and every day there were more and more students

that were taken in by the recruiters and thanks to the oath rod there were no spy's or traitors and every one were pleased that they had a choice in there future.

And thanks to being healed and being around those that was able to use the one power made the one that was unable to channel age at a slower rate like the aiel in the memory that Rand had experienced when he had entered the column in rhuidean.

With the help of the students and the ogier Naruto built towers in "The Dragons Spine" that was creating a vail and the seals on the towers created a barrier like the one around Konoha but it was much more advanced thanks to Narutos experimentation with seals. The seals had every one that entered the mountains turn back to were they came from but if the ones that was in need of help a seal in the towers would be activated and then a message would appear in rhuidean and let the person or people pass.

A half a year before canon Naruto go to konoha as Rand and hire a veterinary to teach the farmers how to use medical jutsus for animals so that they could take care of them. At the same time he were there he went by ichiraku and gave them a offering of moving to rhuidean but they declined as Rand looked at Ayame he felt the

familiar feeling of someone that was born with the spark for channeling.

"Tell me has female from ether yours or your wife side of the family that was in her late teen's or early twenties ever been sick a long period of time and not gotten any better until they died screaming and no one could figure out what was wrong with them when they were a little older then your daughter?"

"Yes my wife's sister died like that when she was about Ayames age why do you ask?"

"You have a very beautiful daughter and I can feel that she will need to come to my village within a few years if she if does not she will die the same way as her aunt"

After eating Rand went to the Hokage tower and sett up an appointment with the Hokage. There was about two hours before the appointment so Rand wandered the city reminiscing how it had been when he had lived here and not his clone. When walking past on of the training grounds he heard some yelling.

"Get them"

"Don't let them get away"

"Kill the demon spawns"

Rand entered the training ground and what he saw made him furious. A few genins had started hunting a family of foxes. Two of the foxes was adults by the looks of it and in each of there mouths there was a couple of young kits that seemed to young to run. Suddenly on of the foxes dropped one of the kits the fox skidded to a halt end turned around and ran for it's child. Rand had seen enough and he channeled saidin with it he opened a gateway in front of the foxes and the genins that had jumped at the kit and it's protecting parent. The genins fell through the hole in the air. While Rand had not sent them far away he had opened the gateway a bit in the air so the genins would have a nice fall nothing that would hurt them much just some bruises. Rand turned to the foxes that still seemed a little scared of him and said.

"Konoha is not a good place for you to start a family in after the attack of the kyuubi people here has started to hate foxes as you saw." At this the foxes turned there heads to the ground as in defeat.

"But while this place is not good for you I have a place were you can live in peace and I promise that I will see to it that no one while hurt you or any of your friends." At this the foxes perked up.

Rand turned and opened a gateway to the forest just outside of Rhuidean and gestured to the foxes to follow. As soon as the foxes entered the gateway Rand also walked trough and closed it after him self.

Naruto drooped the veil and turned to the surprised foxes and said. "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and I'm the leader of Rhuidean the **"Hidden or forgotten or the village that remembers or The village of eternety"** city and we are just outside of the city in the forest and as you can see and hear there is weary little animals in this forest only mice and other tiny animals so this place would be perfect for you to start a family as there is a lot of food and space and hardly any dangers and I would be honored if you would like to start living here." At this the foxes started grinning and went up and stroke them self at Narutos legs. Naruto smiled and said "I take this as acceptance of my offer and any fox I will come across I will give the same offer so that you will not get lonely. But for now I need to return to Konoha as I have a meeting with the Hokage I will come and visit when I have time. So goodbye for now." Naruto put up his illusion again so he looked like Rand again and opened a new gateway and went trough.

At the Hokage tower.

Rand entered the doors to Hokage's office and greeded the Hokage and Introduced himself as Rand Al'thor and sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage.

"So I was informed that you would like to registrate a S-rank mission so what I need to know is what this mission entails."

"The mission has no real danger it is just that it will take a long time to complete the mission about six to eight months I think it will take"

"all right what is the mission."

"My city would like to hire a veterinary ninja to teach the farmers in a village not far from my city about how to use medical chakra to take care of animals that we get our food and wool and leather and other necessary items from."

"Not really a hard mission and it does not really give away any of our village's secrets but what do we get out of this?" asked the Hokage with an interested look in his eyes!

"Besides the regularly S-rank payment we would like to extend an trade agreement." answered Rand with a smile.

"And what would this trade agreement entail?"

"We have food, alcohol, tobacco and many raw material that be of use for you."

"What is this alcohol and tobacco compare to the ones that we already have."

"I knew you would ask that question so I have taken with me a sample of each." answered Rand and took out a scroll from his inner pocket and unfurled it on Hokage's desk.

In an cloud of smoke the desk had five bottles that all had a different shape and color and on the side was a bag in the size of an pocket book laing on the desk and a bowl of different fruits some the Hokage recognized and some he did not.

"These are a couple of beverages we have made during these last years. The Golden colored contain a alcohol called Whiskey. The Dark red tall bottle contain red wine. The Green bottle contain a really strong alcohol that's called Absinthe. The blue bottle contain a fruit punch and in the Black bottle contains a beverage called beer that is kind of bitter in the taste but taste good after a few drinks. And in the bag we have three types of tobacco. One is the original one has a taste of cherry and the last one has a sweet vanilla taste." Rand explained while pointing out the different bottles and the content of the bag.

"Hm tobacco that taste like cherry would you mind if I tried it" asked the Hokage.

"Go right a head. I would also like to inform you that our tobacco is more healthy compare to others tobaccos."

Hana is the veterinarian and will stay in WhiteBridge for six months to teach.

After leaving konoha Hana gets her eye's covered and then Naruto opens a gateway to a spot a few miles away from WhiteBridge.

Dream: Naruto saw two shadows one of fire and mud and one of sound and snakes but covered in sand and wind like it was trying to hide the snakes and sound. The two shadows were towering above a battle on a single leaf and was surrounded by eyes. Suddenly the wind started blowing harder and it brought sound and sand and they started tearing at the leaf as if trying to tear the leaf apart. Then the wind and sand that had veiled the sound and snakes disappeared and the two shadows started to do battle. The Sound summoned 2 that ware at peace against their will to do battle against the shadow of fire. One of the two summoned beings was made of fire and wood and the other was made of fire and water. The battle rage on until the shadow of fire summoned "the taker of life" and eat the two summoned men and tried to eat the shadow of sound and snakes but only got what looked like his arms. Then "the taker of life" eat the shadow made of fire and mud. During the fight Naruto saw an other fight in the background a being made of sand and hate against a being of hope and life and should the one of hope and life fail then the leaf would tear.

Go to wave. Uzumaki Outpost

**Chunin exam.**

Kabuto was approaching CNaruto and his team and friends when the doors opened again to let in more contestants CNaruto turned expecting more ninjas but wat they saw made them blink the ones that had come trough the door looked nothing like the ninjas they had ever seen the nine people that had entered was five women and four men that had all a different age but still had a age less look.

Three of the women had long white dresses even tho they seemed to have hiking boots on and over there arms they had a shawl each in a different color on had blue and on had white and the last one had green and instead of an head band they had there village symbol that seemed to be a carage wheel that had a snake that bit it's own tail making it look like a lying eight on the top of the wheel (The wheel of times logo) on a belt buckler that keeped there dresses together while three of the men had black pants that seemed to be tailored different for each person.

One had baggy while the other two had tighter pant but one thing they had in common was that they all had a long black jackets with high collars with a silver sword pin on one side and a golden dragon pin on the other and same as the women they had there village symbol on there belt buckler.

The last three was had a cloak that seemed to shift in color as the people moved and under nethet the cloak they was dressed all in black with a short sword and a dagger at there hips and on there forehead they had a hiate with the same symbol as the others had on there belt buckle.

After a few second of studying the new commers Sasuke arrogantly demanded "Who are you?"

"We are Aie Sedai?" answered one of the women. She was a bit older then her companions and had the shawl that was white.

"We are the Asha'man" answered one of the the men that was waring a jacket he seemed to be in his early twenty's.

"We are the Kages" answered the younger women of the group that was waring the cloaks.

Sakura asked "Aie Sedai? Asha'man? What are that I have never heard of that term but you three can't be all Kages that is the leaders of the five main villages. Where are you from and who is your kage?"

"We are from Rhuidean but it's been called the forgotten village or the village that remembered. The Aie Sedai has the armelyn seat as it's teacher and the Asha'man have M'Hael as there teacher.

As for us calling us kages that is what we are we are the shadow of our kage Ryukage as our teacher but our leader and master is the Dragon but he has also been called Car'a'carn and the Dragon reborn and The prince of the morning and The second coming of the sage of six paths." answered the woman with the cloak.

Kage Lector

"Lord Hokage. Lord Dragon would like me to ask if you would allow him to sit with us during the tournament?. " The Ryukage asked.

"If the Kazekage does not mind then I have no reason to say no" answered the Hokage.

"I don't mind I my self are a little curious about your Lord Dragon" said Orochimaru in his Kazekage disguise.

The Ryukage gave the both kage's a nod and took out tiny box and spook in to it. A few minutes later the Lord Dragon arrived taking out a scroll from his inner pocket and unsealing a throne like chair that that seemed to be made from one solid piece of wood that had a soft brown color with a slim black leather pillow that covered the whole back and sits. The Lord Dragon saw the looks from the to kage's and said.

"This chair has been sung out of the chora tree that grows in our city by some of our oldest friends I have my self drawn allot of seals all over it in order to preserve it for as many years as possibly."

"Would you mind if I tried it just for a second it seems very comfortable." Asked the Hokage.

"Sure go a head but remember this is my chair" the Lord Dragon answered with a smile.

As soon the Hokage had sat down he gave a sigh in relief and seemed to

2 Asha'man fighting with only sword and making it look as they were dancing.

When invasion begins Dragon offer the Hokage to help Konoha. Brings out The horn of valere and The Dragon Banner from on of the storage seals on his hand and blow the horn and just below a hundred shinobi's and samurai came out of a thick mist among them were Sarutobi Sasuke, Uzumaki Mito, Hatake Sakumo and many others.


End file.
